Two Roads in my Heart
by Florohoro
Summary: Horo Horo loves two person. You know who? It's Ren an Tamao! Can Horo Horo choose the one for him or just stay like this forever....
1. Default Chapter

Two roads in heart  
  
Chapter 1: In front of the person I really cared about...  
  
florohoro: I love hororen! No... I love horotamao! No... Hororen! Horotamao! HOROREN!!!   
  
HOROTAMAO!!!   
  
Horohoro: *punches happy_horohoro until he hit the wall* Can you shut up!!! I'm trying to think...  
  
Ren: Don't worry, pal! I know you'll pick me!  
  
Tamao: Whatever... I predict that he'll pick me...  
  
Ren: No, me! You always make mistakes!!!  
  
Tamao: Baka! No, me!  
  
Horohoro: umm... guys... guys?  
  
florohoro: *ouch* Just read! I wish this story ends!  
  
Caution: ( )-means thinking or A/N * *- means actions or places  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Horohoro's room*  
  
11:59 pm (A/N: He's very stupid, right? That's why I like him.)  
  
Horohoro: November 27... My Birthday... Only one minute left... hehehehe! It's 11:59 pm... yawn!   
  
5... 4... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY BIRTDAY HOROHORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP, MINNA!!!  
  
Ana: *coming in and of course, she's angry* Baka! Do you know what time is it!?  
  
Horohoro: 12:00 pm, duh!  
  
Ana: *growing her head big* What did you say!?   
  
Horohoro: umm... I'll sleep now... hehehe... Good night... :(  
  
Ana: Good night!  
  
Horohoro: *pretending to sleep* ZZZ... ZzZ... zZz...?  
  
Ana: *closing the sliding door* Hmp!  
  
Horohoro: *scared* W-what a scary akuma... *thinking* Since it's my birthday today, I'll  
  
wake up the others!  
  
*Ren's room*  
  
Ren: ZzZ... ZzZ...  
  
Horohoro: Ohayo, Ren!!!  
  
Ren: Aah!!! *in a scary face* BAKA!!!   
  
Horohoro: Hahaha! scare ya!!!  
  
Ren: *blushing* grr... OVERSOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horohoro: suprised Aah! Kororo help me!!!  
  
Kororo: ... ZzZ...  
  
Horohoro: KORORO!!! *looks at Ren*  
  
Ren: Zzz... Will you sleep now, you idiot... ZzZ...  
  
Horohoro: No use! Bye! *going out to Ren's room*  
  
Ren: *thinking* What time is it? *looking at the clock* 12:07... Happy Birthday, idiot...ZzZ...  
  
*Tamao's room*  
  
Tamao: Yoh... ZzZ...  
  
Horohoro: Tamao? :)  
  
Tamao: Yoh...  
  
Horohoro: Tamao? :(  
  
Tamao: Yoh...  
  
Horohoro: Ta-ma-o!!!!!!!! o_0  
  
Tamao: Aaah!!!! A robber!!! Help!!!  
  
Horohoro: SHHHHH!!!! It's me.... (Wow! This girl likes Yoh...) (A/N: Duh! So obvious!)   
  
Tamao: Horohoro-san?  
  
Horohoro: Hai! This handsome face is Horohoro!  
  
Tamao: Yeah... (Whatever!)  
  
Horohoro: Sorry if I wake you up... Because today is my...  
  
Tamao: your birthday... yawn  
  
Horohoro: *big smiley face* YEAH! :) MY BIRTHDAY! hahaha!  
  
Tamao: ...  
  
Horohoro: ...  
  
Tamao: ZzZzZ...  
  
Horohoro: (I think Tamao is is very tired because of the chores given by Ana) hehehe...   
  
*whispering* Wake up, Tamao...  
  
Tamao: Go to sleep, Horohoro... please...  
  
Horohoro: I know! I'll give you my special treatment so you can be wide awake!  
  
Tamao: I just want to sleep, Horohoro...  
  
Horohoro: Want some snow?  
  
Tamao: ...?  
  
Kororo: ... (gomenasai, Tamao but master said so...)  
  
Tamao: Aah! *Getting up* My pillow and my blanket is cold!  
  
Horohoro: hahaha! Now your wide awake!  
  
Tamao: S-snow?  
  
Horohoro: Yup!  
  
Tamao: Horohoro-san!!!!!!! *trying to punch Horohoro*  
  
Horohoro: HAHA! You miss! You're so slow, Tamao!  
  
Tamao: *falls down to Horohoro* Aah!  
  
Horohoro: *Accidentaly kiss Tamao to the lips* S-sorry!  
  
Tamao: S-sorry... *getting up*  
  
Horohoro: *getting up* Ano... Haha! Tamao, you are soooo full of energy!!!  
  
Tamao: Thanks, because of what you did!  
  
Horohoro: Hey! Don't be angry to me! Be angry ro Kororo!  
  
Kororo: !!!!!!!  
  
Tamao: *angry to Horohoro*  
  
Horohoro: B-bye!  
  
*Horohoro's room*  
  
Horohoro: Heheheh! I hope she can sleep with cold pillows! yawn I'm soooo tired! Back to sleep!  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
ZzZ...  
  
Everyone else: Suprise, Horohoro!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horohoro: Shut those mouths! I'm trying to sleep!  
  
Yoh: Wake up now, Horohoro! It's already noon!  
  
Horohoro: My zzz's are like 30 seconds!  
  
Manta: Are okay, Horohoro? Is he sick?   
  
*touching Horohoro's forehead* Nah! He's just tired! I wonder what happened to him? He always  
  
wakes up early in the morning...  
  
Ana: He slept 12:00 am I think... I told him to sleep...  
  
Ren: ... :(  
  
Tamao: ... :(  
  
Faust: Something's wrong, Ren and Tamao?  
  
Ren and Tamao: *blushing* Iie! *shaking their heads*  
  
Faust: ...?  
  
Ren: Hey! I know! He likes food! Maybe he'll get up if he see one!  
  
Ana: *giving orders as usual* Manta get the cake! Tamao, get your special dish!   
  
Manta: Do I have to????  
  
Ana: NOW, MANTA!!! *angry*  
  
Manta: *scared* H-hai... (What a mean lady!)  
  
Tamao: Hai...   
  
Manta: *holding a fruit cake* Horohoro!  
  
Tamao: *holding her special dish* ano...  
  
Horohoro: sniff sniff  
  
Manta and Tamao: o_0  
  
Horohoro: FOOD!!!!!! YIPEE!!! I LIKE FOOD!!!!! *Grabing Tamao's dish*  
  
Tamao: ano...  
  
Horohoro: chump chump Yum! This dish is yummy!!!!!! *eating fast*  
  
Everyone else: o_0  
  
Tamao: Arigato... [-_-]  
  
Horohoro: I should be the one to thank you, Tamao! Arigato!!! :)   
  
Ren: *steaming red* grrr....  
  
Yoh: *looking at Ren* aaahhh... Ren, you okay???  
  
Ren: Yeah... ReAlLy OkAy! *still angry*  
  
Lyserg: Horohoro, someone's looking for you...  
  
Horohoro: *in a questioned face* Who?  
  
Pilika: *VERY happy* Onii-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy birthday! *hug Horohoro tight*  
  
Horohoro: Cut it out, Pilika! It's kinda embarrassing...  
  
Pilika: Don't worry, Onii-chan!  
  
Ana: Let's go to the dining table now...  
  
Everyone: Hai!  
  
*Dining Room*  
  
florohoro as A/N: Everyone enjoyed the party especially the birthday boy! He is so happy!  
  
Eating and laughing with his friends... But he knows he got some special feeling towards them or  
  
maybe one of them... or how about two of them...  
  
Ren: *blushing* H-here...  
  
Horohoro: What is this?  
  
Ren: What do you mean what is this?! It's a gift, you idiot!!!!  
  
Horohoro: What's in it?  
  
Ren: You idiot! It's a suprised!  
  
Horohoro: Why?  
  
Ren: Because it's you birthday!  
  
Horohoro: Why?  
  
Ren: Because it's the day you were born!!!!!  
  
Horohoro: Why?  
  
Ren: *blush more* Stop your stupid questions, you idiot!!!!!!!!  
  
Horohoro: Hey I know!   
  
Ren: *confuse* huh?   
  
Horohoro: You like me!!!! :D  
  
Ren: Iie! How could I like an idiot like you!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horohoro: *seriously* How is it feel?  
  
Ren: What!?  
  
Horohoro: To like a person...  
  
Ren: !?  
  
Horohoro: *beating his heart fast* Ren, I...  
  
Ren: ...?  
  
Yoh: *saw Horohoro* Hey, birthday boy! Stop eating! Come over here!  
  
Horohoro: (walking toward Yoh) What!?  
  
Yoh: *giving something* Tada! :D  
  
Amidamaru: We made it for your birthday, Horohoro! :)  
  
Horohoro: (A blue scarf?) Thanks, guys! You guys are the best!!!!!!!! :D  
  
Yoh and Amidamaru: Hahahahahahahaha! :D  
  
Horohoro: *looking everywhere* Yoh, do you know where Pirika is?  
  
Yoh: He's with Tamao. In the kitchen.  
  
Horohoro: Okay... I'll go to the kitchen..  
  
*In the kitchen*  
  
Pilika: (begging hard) Hey, Tamao! Teach me how to cook! PLEASE!!!  
  
Tamao: You already know how to cook, Pirika...  
  
Pilika: I think Onii-cha doesn't want my cooking, Tamao... :(  
  
Tamao: I think he's just... umm... ahh... ano...  
  
Pirika: WHAT?!  
  
Horohoro: *coming in and he's very happy* Pirika!!! :D  
  
Pilika: Hai, Onii-chan?  
  
Horohoro: *whispering at Pirika* Pirika, thanks...  
  
Pilika: *wondering* Huh? For what?  
  
Horohoro: Your cooking is great! Hahahahahahahah!  
  
Pilika: *hugs his bro* Thanks, Onii-chan! This is the first time you told me your comment about   
  
my cooking!   
  
Horohoro: (Because I'm 14 now.) Well, I always forgot to tell you that because I enjoyed eating.  
  
Pilika: Really?!  
  
Horohoro: (I should be a good brother to Pilika even if her ooking is bad...) Umm... Yeah!  
  
Tamao: ...? :o  
  
Pilika: *holding a plate of cookies* Have some, Onii-chan!!!!  
  
Horohoro: Okay! (:() (A/N: In his head, his sad because of... you know!) *eating*  
  
Tamao: How does it taste?????  
  
Horohoro: _ umm... (Yuck! This cookies taste like a card board!) It's delicious!  
  
Tamao: Horohoro-san, ano...  
  
Horohoro: *happy* Tamao, I didn't notice you...  
  
Tamao: Horohoro, you should be honest to your feelings with others... Someday, you'll regret it.  
  
Horohoro: *Whispering* Don't tell it to Pilika. PLEASE!!!!  
  
Tamao: *smiling* Sure, Horohoro...  
  
florohoro as A/N: So the party went on... Laughing, eating and whatever... Horohoro with his  
  
iron stomach is never-ending eating until the food is gone... So Horohoro end up in the bathroom.  
  
*Bathroom*  
  
Horohoro: Aah! My stomach! it hurts!  
  
Ren: *outside the bathroom* Idiot...  
  
`OWARI`  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you get it? Did you gets the story? Whom do you think Horohoro cares the best? Can you see   
  
the difference? When Horohoro is in front of Ren, his heart beats faster but in front of Tamao,   
  
he gets happy... Find to the next chapter of Two Roads of Love!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
If you had a comment just e-mail me! eechi_69@yahoo.com 


	2. Nameless Chapter 2

Two Roads in my Heart  
  
Chapter 2: Nameless Chapter 2  
  
florohoro: Hi, guys! Did you miss me!? The greatest Author of all times!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!! I love you guys! (Whoever you are!)  
  
Ana: *spanks florohoro* yawn You finished?  
  
florohoro: ouch! err...   
  
*fans of Hororen are coming in*  
  
Hororen fans: Hey, florohoro! Make sure it will be Hororen!!!!  
  
*fans of Horotamao are coming in*  
  
Horotamao fans: Don't listen to those idiots, florohoro!!!!  
  
florohoro: Guys, about if you vote? I'll count your votes and see if Hororen or Horotamao wins...  
  
Ana: When is the end of the chapter mister????  
  
florohoro: err... umm... can we start now????  
  
Ana: CHAPTER 2 starts now!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
*Park*  
  
Everyone: Merry Christmas!!!!!!!  
  
florohoro as A/N: In a blink of an eye... Tada! It's Christmas! The snow that Horohoro   
  
loves, is like a remembrance from his childhood... Of course, with his sister, Pilika and also   
  
with Kororo! He also remember the Ainu tribe! What beautiful days he have! But now, the 14 years old boy became more mature or maybe the other way...  
  
Horohoro: Yahoo!!! How I love the winter!!!! Kororo, make it more and more colder!!!!!!!!!!! How I love it!!!!  
  
Kororo: ... (baka)  
  
Chocolove: Are you nuts!? achoo Do you want me to die here!? It's soooooo cold!!!!  
  
Pirika: You think so, Chocolove?  
  
Chocolove: *growing his head big* Don't make me laugh, Pirika! I know you can feel how cold it is!  
  
Pirika: *serious* I'm serious, Chocolove... (I wonder why some people hate this winter?!) grrr...  
  
Horohoro: *making a snowman* Somethings wrong, Pilika?  
  
Pilika: *looks at Horohoro* YEAH! Why do some people hates winter!?  
  
Horohoro: *stopping of what he is doing and looks at Pilika* I don't know! Ask them... Maybe they   
  
are abnormal...  
  
Ryu: *butt in* Hey! I'm not... achoo a-ABNORMAL!  
  
Chocolove: Yeah! achoo  
  
Ryu: *looking at Chocolove* -_- Actually, Chocolove, maybe you are...  
  
Chocolove: Whaaat!? I thought you are my friend!!! *spanking Ryu*  
  
Ryu: Take this! ouch  
  
Ren: Idiots... bunch of weaklings...  
  
Chocolove: *looks at Ren and looks very angry* I heard that, Ren!  
  
Ryu: Hey, were not finish yet!!!  
  
Everyone else: hahahahahahahahah!  
  
Hao: appeared in nowhere Having fun, guys?   
  
Everyone else: HAO!?  
  
Yoh: W-what are you doing here? :(  
  
Hao: To see my Ana, of course... duh!  
  
Yoh: *steaming smoke from his ears* grr... and why?  
  
Hao: To marry her, little bro...  
  
Yoh: Don't call me little!!!!  
  
Hao: Come on! I'm your big brother!  
  
Yoh: I don't want to call you Onii-chan, Hao!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Hao: So???  
  
Yoh: Let's fight! Amidamaru!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hao: You ask for it!!!! Spirit of Fire!!!!  
  
florohoro as A/N: The war begins...  
  
Yoh: @#$%!!!! Ana is only mine!!!!  
  
Hao: @#$%!!!! No, Ana is mine!!!!  
  
Ana: WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horohoro: *returning of what he is doing... making snowman* (Is this love they are fighting for...?  
  
Just for Ana? Why is love like this? It is so cruel!!!!!!!)  
  
Pilika: Onii-chan???  
  
Horohoro: *scary face* WHAT?!  
  
Pilika: *scared* N-nothing...  
  
Ana: YOH AND HAO, DO 500 PUSH-UPS!!!!!   
  
Yoh and Hao: Hai, Ana!!!  
  
Horohoro: *looking at Yoh and Hao* (love... tch! ... I-I hate it....)  
  
Pilika: Onii-chan... :(  
  
Ana: (Pilika...) Let's go home... -_-  
  
Everyone else: Hai!  
  
Yoh and Hao: *doing the push-ups* How about us??? :(  
  
Ana: Well... Amidamaru, make sure they will complete the 500 push-ups! Spirit of Fire, if they do  
  
not complete it, let them burn with your fire...  
  
Amidamaru and Spirit of Fire: B-but...  
  
Ana: *growing her head big* DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?  
  
Amidamaru and Spirit of Fire: Hai.... :(  
  
Ana: Let's go...  
  
*House of Asakura's*  
  
Ana: *giving orders as usual* Tamao, make some dinner now! Manta, swept the floor! Ryu, clean the  
  
bathroom!  
  
Ryu: *his jaw drop* Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? My looks are not fit in the bathroom!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: (WHATEVER!) -_-  
  
florohoro as A/N: Wow! They are thinking the same thing!  
  
Ana: JUST DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryu: *putting out a comb* But I'm fixing my hair....  
  
Ana: NOW!!!!  
  
Ryu: Fine...  
  
Tamao: Ana-okami, we have no food left in the fridge...  
  
Ana: *giving more orders* Chocolove, buy some food!  
  
Chocolove: Okay... Give me your money...  
  
Ana: My money??? Buy the food with your own money!!!!  
  
Chocolove: Hey, you just can't give me orders like that!  
  
Manta: *whispering to Chocolove* You should follow her orders, Chocolove... If not...  
  
Chocolove: IF NOT!?  
  
Ana: *punch Chocolove* JUST DO IT!!!  
  
Chocolove: ouch Now I have a black eye!!! I know what you mean now, Manta...  
  
Ana: Will you buy now!?  
  
Chocolove: H-hai... *going outside* :(  
  
Ana: *thinking* Hmmm... What else...? Ren, get the glasses and plates!!!! Horohoro, arrange the   
  
table!!!!   
  
Horohoro: Yeah... Yeah...  
  
Ren: *getting the glasses and plates* Baka... *putting it in the table* H-here! *blushing*  
  
Horohoro: *looking at the eyes of Ren and blush* (A/N: How sweet!) T-thanks...  
  
Ren: *leaving Horohoro*  
  
Pilika: Onii-chan, I'll help you! :D  
  
Horohoro: No thanks! I'll do it myself, Pilika...   
  
Yoh and Hao: We're back!!!  
  
Hao: Ana, since I'm here, I want to propose to you...  
  
Everyone else: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?  
  
Yoh: You can't do that!!!  
  
Hao: Yes, I can!  
  
florohoro a A/N: This war will never end... sight  
  
Ren: You guys... will you two quit it now?!  
  
Yoh and Hao: Why should we?!  
  
Horohoro: (Those guys are really risking their lives just for Ana. What idiots...) *looking away*  
  
Ren: BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE ANNOYING!!!!!!   
  
Hao: Oh well... *scratching his head* I'll just propose to Jun instead...  
  
Ren: *growing his head big* HEY! THAT'S MY SISTER YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!  
  
Jun: *blushing*  
  
Yoh: That's better!  
  
Pirika: You also like her, Hao?  
  
Hao: Yeah... I also like you...  
  
Horohoro: Are making me angry, Hao?!  
  
Hao: And you too, Tamao...  
  
Tamao: Ano...  
  
Hao: I'm just joking, guys. What I really like is Ana.  
  
Yoh: *steaming red* grrrr.......   
  
Faust: *holding a videotape* Hey look, guys! Look at what I found!  
  
Horohoro: Huh? Videotape?  
  
Manta: It is... hmm...  
  
Ana: ... Let's watch it... -_-  
  
Yoh and Hao: ©_© Okay! Just for you Ana!!!  
  
Ren: Idiots...  
  
Chocolove: Hi guys! I'm back!!!!   
  
Faust: Come on! Do you have VHS here?  
  
Ana: Yeah...  
  
Faust: Ok! Let's watch! *putting the tape into the VHS*  
  
florohoro as A/N: Sudenly the lights turn off...  
  
Manta: Hey! Who turn off the lights?! (A/N: Me of course its the part the story!)  
  
Yoh: Dunno! Its very impossible if we have a black out! The tv is working!  
  
Jun: Shh... It's now starting! Let's kneel down...  
  
...  
  
... Sada...  
  
...  
  
florohoro as A/N: After the show...  
  
Ren: Sada?  
  
Yoh: Who's that girl in the mirror?  
  
Horohoro: A well?  
  
RIIIIIIIING!  
  
Ana: *closing the tv* Manta pick up the phone...  
  
Manta: ouch! I bump into something! Where's the phone? Is this the phone? *answering the phone*   
  
Hello? Hello? ... Hello?  
  
Sadako: Sada...  
  
Manta: *looking behind* Aah! Its Sadako!!!!  
  
Pirika: Where??? Will you please open the light!!!!  
  
Horohoro: Aah! I hate Sadako!!!! *hugging Ren*  
  
Ren: *blushing* Hey! Let me go, Horohoro! *punching Horohoro*  
  
Horohoro: *hits the wall* Ouch!  
  
Yoh: Anything strange?  
  
Horohoro: Ouch! It sure is! Huh? I just touch something big and soft...  
  
Tamao: Per... per... Pervert! *slaps Horohoro*  
  
Horohoro: double ouch! huh? *scared* ahh...  
  
Pirika: Onii-chan, what happened?  
  
Horohoro: Sa-Sa-Sa-Sadako!!!!!!!! Help!  
  
Sadako: PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!  
  
florohoro as A/N: Suddenly the lights are open... Pretty boring huh?  
  
Horohoro: *looking at Sadako* H-huh? Its not moving? Is this a robot?  
  
Faust: Hey! That's the manikin that I made! It only works in the dark! I named it Sadako! Sorry if it scared you, Horohoro...  
  
Horohoro: *laughing like crazy* Hahaha! I'm not scared of it, Faust!  
  
Chocolove: Then why did is you shout?  
  
Horohoro: umm.... just acting.... hehehe  
  
Chocolove: Whatever! I wonder who made this video tape?  
  
Ana: Let's just ignored it... Chocolove, I hungry...   
  
Chocolove: Ohh... Here's the bag of food! *giving it to Tamao* I know your cooking is always deliscious!  
  
Tamao: Arigato... *going to the kitchen*  
  
florohoro as A/N: After few minutes...  
  
Everyone: Intaidakimasu!  
  
Pirika: Yum! This soup is delicious!  
  
Yoh: Of course! Tamao is a great cooker!  
  
Tamao: *blushing* I'm not that great Yoh...  
  
florohoro as A/N: After eating...  
  
Horohoro: I'm full!  
  
Chocolove: Me, too!  
  
Ryu: Me, three!  
  
Yoh: yawn I'm sleepy! I'll go to bed... Goodnight, guys...  
  
Horohoro: I'll go to bed, too... Goodnight...  
  
Manta: Where's Ren? He's just here a minute ago...  
  
Horohoro: I don't care... *going to his room*  
  
*Horohoro's room*  
  
Horohoro: *opening the door*  
  
Ren: *in an indian sit* Ohh... your here, now...  
  
Horohoro: *suprised* Ren?! Why are you here in my room?!  
  
Ren: Waiting...  
  
Horohoro: Waiting for whom?  
  
Ren: For you...  
  
Horohoro: *in a questioned face* Huh? Why?????  
  
Ren: *came closer to Horohoro* You're a pervert, Horohoro... Touching Tamao's butt...  
  
Horohoro: *looking down* Well... I... umm... It's just an accident! *looking at Ren* I huh?  
  
Ren: *smiling* hehehe... *his lips came closer to Horohoro's lips*  
  
Horohoro: Ren... *closing his eyes*  
  
florohoro as A/N: Ren's lips came closer to Horohoro's lips...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...   
  
...  
  
... and closer...  
  
...   
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...   
  
`OWARI`  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end of chapter 2!!! Hahahaha! Please review, ok???? If you want Hororen or Horotamao, just vote!  
  
I hope you like it!!!! Sorry if Chapter 2 is very short... I'll make chapter 3 better. PROMISE!!! 


End file.
